One Crowded Hour
by deeleigh
Summary: BB. One shot, Inspired by the Augie March song 'One Crowded Hour.' One night at The Founding Father's. It's really short, by the way.


**A/N: Oh my gosh, two episodes left, guys! Are you as excited as I am?!**

**I don't own Bones.**

_Far from these nonsense bars and their nowhere music _

_it's making me sick and I know it's making you sick _

_There's nothing there, it's like eating air _

_It's like drinking gin with nothing else in _

_And that doesn't hold me together. _

_But for one crowded hour, you were the only one in the room _

_-One Crowded Hour, Augie March_

There are different reasons as to they we go to different places to eat. They go to the diner to be alone. No one ever eats there; the food can be good, but only if Carl is in the kitchen. And plus, everyone who works around it can afford nicer lunches. They like them there though, so they show up every other day or so.

But recently, it seems that they go The Founding Father's a lot more. Maybe it was because they both realized that this was becoming far more difficult to postpone if they were alone, in a quiet, relaxing atmosphere. Maybe they could both use a drink every once in a while.

At the bar, it was loud, and they needed to make sure no one picked their pockets.

When they went to the bar, there usually ended up being a large group of them. Angela would tag along, and Hodgins would follow close behind. Sweets and Wendell or Nigel-Murray even joined the team from time to time. And although they went there to be alone, they were often a bit set off when others ate or drank with them.

Booth, Wendell and Sweets had taken up resitence at a table near the windows. Booth and Wendell were having a rather heated argument about whether Chigaco or Vancouver would win their series.

"I thought you were a Flyers fan, Booth," said Sweets.

"Are you not only twelve, but retarded as well? They were eliminated. Geez, Sweets, pay attention." Booth turned back to Wendell, who was taking a sip of his beer. "Vancouver has performed admirably, but people under estimate Chicago 'cause they're such a young team. I don't care what you say Luongo or Burrows can do, they still won't win."

Brennan stopped paying attention once she realized she had no idea who those people were, and turned back to Angela, who sat beside her at the bar. She was going on about something, but the words weren't registering in Brennan's brain. She was far to distracted. About what, she couldn't be certain. She was thinking about what had happened over the past month and a bit - about what had changed. _Everything_, she thought to herself. _Everything had changed_. She'd realized that a lot about herself recently.

Things she wanted to discuss with Booth, perhaps over lunch, or breakfast, or maybe even pie. They did that often enough though. They talked about wanting to love over scotch, and if love was worth it over banana splits. But right now was different. She needed his reassurance.

She needed so much more than that though. So, so much more. She needed to have someone to love her, to laugh and cry with her, to teach her about arbitrary sport terminology and someone to wake up with her in the morning.

And, now that she knew that that was what she needed, she realized that she didn't want it with anyone but Booth. She couldn't picture herself with anyone but him anymore. He was it. He was her chance at a so called ' fairy tale ending'.

And as the crappy bar music flowed past her, and Angela ranted on about who knows what, she felt his eyes on her.

She could always tell when he was looking at her - she felt his stares burn into her.

Brennan turned to face her partner and their eyes met. It was a look so filled of love and knowing and hope that it took her breath away. A small smile appeared on her lips as the room seemingly disappeared.

These moments were normally saved for the diner- but the fact that they could block out such a large group of people, and still be alone, and communicate from across the room, well, that was something that so amazing in itself that it made her love the stuffy bar a little more.

In such a crowded area, they could be so content to just look at each other - as if no one else mattered - and that, she decided, was what love was really all about.


End file.
